


why

by orphan_account



Category: Endgame Series - James Frey & Nils Johnson-Shelton
Genre: Asexual Character, Chatting & Messaging, Like, M/M, Multi, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Other, Polyamory, a place to dump all my hcs, baits is done™, chat, chatfic, eh, i can barely find tags, im obssessed with qpps im sorry, mac and marcus are pining messes, my favorite tag tbh, thank you for your time, this is gonna be a mess i stg, why is our fandom so tiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: baets: whykms: thats the question we all ask ourselves tbh





	1. gay feels

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent dont read this mess omg
> 
>  
> 
> actually, yes pls read this mess omg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baets: why
> 
> kms: thats the question we all ask ourselves tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maccabae: maccabee  
> baets: baitsakhan (is that how you spell it idk anymore)  
> kms: an (liu)  
> marcus: well,,, marcus   
> koe no katachi: chikyoko (i made a reference are you proud)   
> house of wolves: sarah   
> peace: hilal (idek anymore lev me alone)  
> mom friend: shari   
> jamall: jamal (who's there for like 1 second bc he doesnt want to be there)   
> kala: well.., kala   
> gangsta: jago (bc why not)   
> alice in wonderland: alice
> 
> its been a long time i cant believe i forgot how to spell their names sry lol

[10:56]

_maccabae has added baets and kms to gay feels_

maccabae: when i was

maccabae: a young boy

maccabae: my father

baets: no

maccabae: boo u hore

baets: no

maccabae: is all ure gonna say "no"?

baets: no

maccabae: 'kay

kms: whats this

maccabae: a group chat

baets: why

kms: thats the question we all ask tbh

maccabae: bc i need to vent about my gay feelings to the people i trust the most ofc

maccabae: thats what aisling said

maccabae: heck i forgot to add her

_maccabae has added the gay to gay feels_

the gay: mac why

the gay: why would you forget me im

maccabae: im sorRY

maccabae: anyways

maccabae: about my gay feelings

maccabae: im so gay for marcus i mean have you seen them arms

maccabae: like ily baits but ur my qpp and like,,

kms: qpp-zoned ouch

baets: im ace thats the only kind of relationship thats near romantic that ill accept so

kms: oh thats nice

maccabae: aS I WAS SAYING, and like,, im super gay for marcus

_kms has added marcus, koe no katachi, house of wolves, mom friend, jamall, kala, gangsta, peace, and alice in wonderland to gay feels_

marcus: omg

maccabae: an liu i trusted you

jamall: no

_jamall has left gay feels_

kms: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that i suck at updates thank


	2. whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marcus: whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es
> 
> marcus: my feelings are returned whhhhaaaatt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter to relieve that tense tension between mac and marcus yeah its not rlly that much but eHH ill probably write more tomorrow or later or smth

marcus: whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es

marcus: my feelings are returned whhhhaaaatt

maccabae: omg kill me im so embarrassed

maccabae: i will move to antartica and change my name to louise and dye my hair pink

maccabae: wait what

baets: oh my god ur both idiOTS

house of wolves: its so obvious lmao

gangsta: ikr its painful to watch

baets: you boTH like eachOTHER noW ASK EACHOTHER OUT WE ARE SO DONE WITH YOUR PINING gdi

marcus: so

marcus: maccabee

marcus: will you be my maccabae and go out with me?

maccabae: that was so cheesy but yeSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

kms: you should thank me

kms: all you two needed was yanno

kms: a little nudge

baets: *violent shove

peace: Congratulations, you two!

maccabae: thank

baets: so

baets: what now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to actually finish on those other unfinished fanfics and not start on new ones that'll add on to my workload, gdi, me.


	3. the sweet, sweet release of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maccabae: i crave the sweet, sweet release of death
> 
> kms: same
> 
> kala: same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i
> 
> i dont even know

maccabae: i crave the sweet, sweet release of death

kms: same

kala: same

house of wolves: same

marcus: what happened

maccabae: laundry happened

marcus: lmao im not helping

baets: i bet you cant do the laundry faster than i can mac

maccabae: oH YOURE ON

marcus: wow

* * *

baets: gtfo mac

baets: dont lie to urself m' love

baets: i can beat u in everythig

maccabae: what abt in height

baets: do you want to die

* * *

kala: CAN YOU ALL STOP BLOWING MY PHONE UP WITH NOTIFICATIONS

kala:[ [fuckyall.png]](https://goo.gl/images/rKsG7u)

kala: I WILL STUFF YOU ALL IN THE CRUST

the gay: but babe

kala: ...

kala: ugh fine i hate you

maccabae: what a tsundere

marcus: tsun tsun

baets: dere dere

kala: fuck yall go die

* * *

maccabae: CAN YOU HEAR

baets: MY HEARTBEAT

marcus: TIRED OF FEELING

maccabae: NEVER

baets: ENOUGN

mom friend: what happened 

Kms: they watched yuri on ice

mom friend: oh

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @i-am-tsuffering (main, reblog trash can) or @a-fangirl-and-proud (my posts with the occasional reblog)


End file.
